On Last Night, In the Morning
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, SasuSaku] Last night, they had come together for the first, and maybe last time.


_On Last Night, In the Morning_

**_A/N: - _**SasuSaku. I wrote this in one sitting, (rare enough for me) in the space of about an hour and a half. I just sat down at the computer, and this poured out. It's a sad, bitter little thingy that just came to me. Closest thing to angst I'll probably ever write. Hope you like.

And yes, I know, the title is crappy. I got it from the title of one of Jason Mraz's songs, _In Love, On Sadness._

**Disclaimer: - **I own the first 108 episodes of Naruto, tons of pics, a few clips, and the movie trailer. However, I sadly, do not own Naruto.

* * *

He leaned against the railing of the bridge, head down, arms propped up on the iron barrier. His midnight blue hair fell forward into his face, partially obscuring the dark, brooding eyes. 

This morning, she approached tentatively, eyes downcast. She stood a little ways off from him, hands clasped in front of her. The sea-green eyes were blank, holding no emotion save a glimmer of sheer melancholy. A sadness that shimmered in a sudden tear in her eye that he did not notice.

This morning, she offered no loud, cheerful salutation; only a whispered, perfunctory,

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

He glanced at her briefly, before turning back to his own thoughts, uttering his usual one word greeting.

"Aa."

The silence that followed was absolute and stifling. It choked her while it fed him and his shadowy thoughts. The wind murmured, rustling some leaves out of the nearby trees, coaxing them in wayward directions, finally pushing them towards the pair on the bridge, where they spiralled around like a green carousel of mirth. Sakura wondered if the leaves of Konoha were mocking her.

It took a while for him to realize her uncharacteristic silence. A little longer for him to note the moisture that glistened in the corner of one eye. His mouth twisted into a frown. Of course, he had expected some change in her, in light of what had happened last night, but he had not been expecting…this. The seventeen year old Chuunin heaved a soft, exasperated sigh as he raked his fingers through his hair. Sakura wanted more. She just didn't seem to understand that that was exactly what he could not give. He had precious little nothing in him to offer her, and she deserved….so much more.

Sasuke felt that he should say something.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't seem surprised and overjoyed as she normally would have been that he had started a conversation, spoken to her without her having to do so first. She only gave a brief nod, curt, if one could suppose that Sakura had the heart to be curt with the Uchiha survivor. He observed her for a moment more, then turned away.

This morning, when Kakashi and Naruto were even later than usual, the silence stretched like an elastic band. An hour ticked by. In his peripheral, Sasuke saw a tear run down a smooth, polished cheek. He gave a barely audible groan and spoke in a soft, strained voice.

"Sakura, if this is about last night…."

She squeezed her eyes shut against the words, words that triggered memories of strong hands clutching her flesh, limbs tangled in heat and lust, cries and moans that rose in unison with each other, desperate declarations of love that went unanswered in the dark.

He hesitated before speaking again.

"Last night…I wanted it, you wanted it. Let's leave it at that. I just can't…"

"It's okay." She interrupted him in a soft voice. Her eyes were still closed, her head still bowed. "You don't have to give me any explanations. You don't have to give me anything."

For a moment, he looked shocked. Gradually, he nodded, glad she understood.

She sighed a sigh of the weary, and resigned herself to the fact that he would probably never understand that he didn't have to give her anything but his heart.

They resumed waiting, and the silence descended back over them like a cloak unto uneasy shoulders.

Last night, they had come together for the first, and maybe last time. A clandestine meeting, two hours of love-making and a hasty departure. She'd never wanted it to happen that way, but would take it any way she got it. He'd never expected it to happen, but his feelings had morphed, and he had taken a little piece of what he thought he could never truly own.

This morning, they both had their regrets, but they knew that what had been done could not be undone. On some level, they both wanted to live forever in last night, secure in each other's arms and the feeling that this was _right_. But then, that was last night.

And this….was this morning.

* * *

**_Happy New Year, Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
